


Клетка пошла искать птицу

by suricate



Category: Psycho-Pass
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-29 07:02:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16259087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suricate/pseuds/suricate





	Клетка пошла искать птицу

Если клетку с амадиной накрыть пледом, она решит, что наступила ночь, и заснет. Так мне говорит Якудза, продавая потрепанную птицу за пятнадцать нуйен, пол-консервы и материнскую плату, которую все равно пора нести на металлолом. Рот у него самого похож на клетку, или щербатую шахматную доску – почерневшие гнилые зубы чередуются с металлическими имплантами. Якудза живет в узком проходе между баром Womb и многоквартирным притоном, сразу за мусорной кучей, в широкой картонной коробке с двумя отделениями. Он называет свою коробку апартаментами. Во втором отделении у него – всякий хлам, иногда находится интересный. Якудзе везет находить необычный мусор, есть такие люди, которые на себя притягивают всякую всячину. Люди-магниты. Я сам из таких, просто у меня другая специализация. Поэтому не ворочу от него нос и приношу еду иногда – под видом, будто что-то покупаю. Якудзе не надо ни денег, ни чего другого: весь смысл его жизни в поиске мусора, сортировке мусора и передаче мусора в чужие руки. Он не хранитель, он что-то вроде курьера у судьбы. Каждая пристроенная куда-то вещица дает ему невидимые чаевые и в глубине запавших глаз, окруженных густой оптоволоконной сетью морщин, зажигается еле видный светодиод. Люди называют это счастьем.  
Я прячу птицу под курткой, теплый грязно-рыжий комок перьев, меньше ладони размером. Я думаю, что назову ее Симдзя, если выживет. Пока что надежды на это мало. Я плохо умею обращаться с биоматериалом, который не способен сам о себе позаботиться. Взять хотя бы мою сестру, но лучше не будем об этом. Жаль, что амадинку нельзя оцифровать.  
\- Как бы ни хоронил память, - скрипит мне в спину Якудза, - свою историю не сотрешь.  
Чуть не оборачиваюсь, но, пробираясь через мусорную кучу, лучше смотреть под ноги, а там уже и выход из затхлой подворотни. Никакого желания возвращаться, переспрашивать – что он за глупость выдал мне вместе с амадиной на сдачу, спятивший старик. Такие, как он, головой в нашем мире только наполовину. Мне тоже, бывает, лезет в голову всякое с тех пор, как я выколол себе глаза. Искусственные – они вроде заглушек. Как бронированная дверь, защищающая от незваных гостей.  
Улица вокруг Womb’а покрыта кислотными наслаивающимися пятнами света, 7FFF00 переходит в FC0FC0, поодаль мигает 30D5C8, покалывает кожу. От него делается неспокойно, это дурной цвет, полицейский. Захожу в бар, проталкиваюсь через плотную толпу. Перекрикивая оглушительную музыку, прошу двойной виски. Здесь меня знают, бармен удивленно приподнимает брови, выставляя передо мной стакан на картонку. Обычно я беру у них эль, сразу ящиком, и вывожу через задний выход. Нигде в Токио больше не достать имбирного эля.  
\- Денек… - улыбаюсь, качая головой. Бедная моя амадиночка, наверняка спятила от такого шума. Может, и не живая уже. Левой рукой я поддерживаю ее, правую засовываю под куртку, пощупать. Нет, шевелится.  
\- В сторону Синсентё, говорят, облава, - хмыкнув, бросает бармен. Расплачиваюсь за виски, оставив ему хороших чаевых. Глаза не подвели, лучше обождать немного. Womb место не лучшее, слишком шумное, но надежное.  
\- Потерпи немного, - шепчу себе под нос, наклонив голову. – Потерпи для меня.  
В доме, где я живу, как раз есть пустая клетка. Бронзовая, на подвеске. Мы использовали ее вместо абажура, засунув туда лампочку дневного света и накрывая клетку разноцветными тряпками. Для крошечной амадины она будет такая же необъятно огромная, как трехэтажный дом для меня. Я до сих пор не представляю, зачем меня завел Макисима. Его дом не ограничен стенами старого здания в портовом районе Сибауры, городской чертой Токио, пределами Японии. Я не могу представить себе его границ, как полудохлая птица не в состоянии представить себе моих. Она отогрелась, шевелится у меня на груди, коготки запутались в свитере. Потягивая виски, я нянчу ее левой рукой, покачиваю, как совсем маленького ребенка. Симдзя – это сердце по-корейски.  
Он все равно не поймет.  
Футболка на спине и под мышками вымокает насквозь, в баре жарко, но я даже куртку расстегнуть не могу. Чувствую себя глупо, виски не утоляет жажды, но чего здесь точно нет – это чистой воды. Лед растаял, стакан запотел. Картонная подставка под ним разбухла, точно как моя голова от лишних вопросов, которых никому не задашь. Как поживает Якудза в своих апартаментах в проливной дождь? Зачем мне сдалась эта птичка, которая все равно не выживет? Она мешает заказать новый виски, раздеться, оглянуться на танцпол. Высмотреть себе там кого-нибудь. Тереть в промежности, глядя, как он дергается в аритмичном электронном угаре. Еще немного выпив, протолкаться к нему. Взять за пояс, вставив прохладную руку между ремнем и кожей. Тепло от горячего тела разольется через ладонь к локтю, разнесется дальше по венам. Нет, вместо этого птица выгоняет меня, совсем еще трезвого, на сырую, промозглую улицу. Такой холодины в конце октября я тут еще не помню, за все тринадцать лет, что живу в Токио.  
\- Мне кажется, я его меняю, - сказал я вчера Макисиме.  
\- Кого? – переспросил он, не отрываясь от книги. Подумал, наверное, про Мидо. Я нахожу их, как Якудза свой удивительный мусор, – странных людей. Торчащие зацепки посреди ровной ткани. Неровно вбитые гвозди с погнутой шапочкой. Отогнутые клемы. Точно так же, как и Якудзе, мне нечего делать с этим человеческим мусором, непристроенным, неприкаянным.  
\- Токио. Он уже гораздо больше Пхеньян, чем раньше. Похоже, это заразно.  
Когда Макисима рядом – у меня горит свет. Прохладный, слепящий – как в хирургической палате, если бы вместо ламп над столом в каждое из пяти гнезд операционного светильника вкрутили по луне. В свете Макисимы нет теней. Под его взглядом – то насмешливым, то серьезным – я чувствую себя обнаженным, полностью предоставленным чужой воле. Из Макисимы получился бы хороший корейский вождь, миллионы дрались бы только за то, чтобы оказаться ближе к этому свету. Бежали бы за поездом, в котором он едет. Бросались бы под его машину. Затаптывали бы друг друга на площади перед Народным дворцом.  
Я не люблю Макисиму, как любят люди из книг, которые он читает. Мне нравится не принадлежать себе, как и любому корейцу, это генетическое. Я вряд ли нужен ему больше, чем мне нужна моя все еще безымянная амадина. Рыжее недоразумение, попавшееся под руку.  
\- Что же теперь, ты сбежишь и отсюда? – равнодушно спросил Макисима.  
И, захлопнув книжку, встал из кресла. Вышел из гостиной, зашуршал плащом в прихожей. Мягко прикрыл за собой входную дверь. Свет погас, тяжелые облака закрыли луну. Трехэтажную клетку заполнила ночь.  
\- В темноте не страшно, - говорю я птичке, насыпая в клетку мелко резаной моркови. И ухожу варить ей кашу, в сети нашелся рецепт. Кто-то еще в этой стране держит живую птицу. Пытаюсь списаться с этим пользователем Lombroso, засыпав рис в кипящую воду, но учетная запись уже несколько лет не активна. Может, его расстреляли на улице полицейские, как однажды пытались меня. Может, это была старая бабушка, скончавшаяся от Альцгеймера. Какая разница, о чем нам было бы с ним говорить? Какого пола твоя амадина, не хочешь ли ты попробовать скрестить ее с моей? Моя вроде ничего, еще живая. Морковь ест. Вроде помалкивает пока, пишут, что это значит – девочка. Что за глупости, в самом деле.  
Белое вино из холодильника достаю по привычке, осекаюсь – только собираясь доливать его в рис. Ни разу не готовил кашу для птиц, но вряд ли они едят ризотто с вином. Пью его прямо из горлышка, легкое, с минеральной кислинкой. Никогда бы не подумал завести себе кого-то, о ком надо беспокоиться. Будет оно есть рис с желтком или нет. Не продувает ли клетку сквозняком. Так у нас повелось: люди, которых я завожу, достаются Макисиме и что с ними дальше – уже не моя забота. Все, о ком заботился я, умерли. В этот самый день тринадцать лет назад, застрелился Гюнтхэ. Я любил его, как умел, а он хотел сделать меня вождем. Ему было мало быть моим, ему хотелось принадлежать Киму. Если бы у него вышло, мы бы до сих пор, наверное, жили в Пхеньяне. И вместе со всей страной отмечали бы День Рождения Великого Вождя. Но из меня никакой вождь, никакой Ким, кто бы там ни был мой настоящий отец. Так я ему и сказал, знать ничего не хочу. Эта память долго не возвращалась, осела тяжелым илом на самом дне меня, но Якудза взболтал меня, как миксер, или это сделал Макисима, или я сам – теперь уже в мутной воде черта с два разберешь. Но теперь даже в паху поднывает, далеким отголоском. Как тогда: мы стояли в лодке, я и он. Я еле держался на ногах, накачанный обезболивающим. Все ныло. Я был как обрубок. Ни семьи, ни страны, ни нормального тела у меня больше не было. И даже сестра, которая успела из крошечной девочки стать маленькой женщиной, а потом вынесла в подвале, где нас держали столько, сколько не каждая женщина вынесет, скулила, съежившись, в углу – полубезумная, чужая. Гюнтхэ сказал: мы будем бороться. Я сказал, что мне все равно, кто и с кем борется, а я больше ничего знать не хочу. Ни этих людей, которые за моей спиной лепили из меня Вождя, но проиграли. Ни этого Гюнтхэ, которому оказалось мало простого меня. Когда уговоры не подействовали, он стал просить прощения. Он плакал. Мужчины некрасиво плачут. Я отвернулся, а он приставил к виску пистолет. Если тебе все равно, сказал он, мне больше незачем продолжать. Я пожал плечами, не поворачиваясь. Я не думал, что он нажмет на спусковой крючок, я вообще ни о чем не думал. А потом раздался громкий хлопок, на щеке стало горячо и влажно, Сусон вскрикнула откуда-то из другого мира. Я выбросил тело за борт и включил мотор.  
С морковью голодная птичка расправилась подчистую и с аппетитом принимается клевать кашу. Она уже бодро скачет по клетке. Из проволоки я мастерю ей жердочку, в голове уже немного шумит от вина. Я салютую амадине бутылкой, говорю:  
\- С днем рождения, Симдзя.  
Тили-ли, тили-ли, скрипит она в ответ, как старая-старая болтающаяся на косяке дверь, готовая вот-вот по-настоящему открыться. Подхватив бутылку, я выключаю свет и сбегаю от нее в ванную. Сбегать – это то, что я лучше всего умею делать. Закрыться, выкрутить горячую воду на полную, сбросить всю одежду. Жаль, что кожу нельзя сбросить с той же легкостью. Стать кем-то совсем другим, отрастить член, уехать в горы. Вооружиться мануалами, выстроить дом или занять чей-нибудь опустевший. Выращивать овощи, ловить рыбу в реке. Быть самому себе главным и не чувствовать сосущей пустоты в месте, где только что был человек, а теперь нет и может статься, что никогда больше не будет. В доме нет следов, что Макисима возвращался, он не отвечал на сообщения ни вчера, ни сегодня днем. На моих глазах он меняет свои человеческие игрушки, как носки. Не стирает, а выбрасывает, где снял. Он долго носил меня, три года. И что теперь делать, в кромешной темноте?  
В душевой кабине я как в камере. Обжигающие струи хлещут по коже. Пар такой густой, что тело растворяется в нем. Взять бы и никогда отсюда не выходить. В шкафчике достаточно таблеток, вина как раз хватит, чтобы их запить. Выбравшись из душевой – вода льется на пол, заливает резиновый коврик, ну и пусть, кому какое дело – пошатываясь, добираюсь до умывальника, высыпаю на ладонь одинаковые белые капсулы. Тянусь на пол за вином, но, потеряв равновесие – выпускаю капсулы в раковину. Пью просто так. Перебираю их пальцами, белые на белом, проталкиваю в слив одну за другой. Сколько она протянет там сама, в клетке, из которой не сможет выбраться? Дня два? Нелегкая у нее, наверное, была судьба, раз привела ее к Якудзе, а его заставила продать мне. Живучая птичка, может и неделю протянет. Будет пищать тихое тили-ли и ждать морковки с кашей. Вернувшись в душевую, я закрываю кран и, запахнувшись в его тонкий халат, принюхиваюсь к мягкому, еле слышному запаху. В запотевшем зеркале ловлю мутное отражение, халат едва доходит до колен, шрамы на распаренной красной коже белеют, похожие на прорези, из которых выглядывает сбитый пух. Размякший и бестолковый, шлепаю босыми ногами по полу. Сперва на кухню, забрать оттуда еще одну бутылку вина. Потом в гостиную, к амадине. Что стоит ее отпустить, открыть клетку и окно. Пусть себе летит, куда хочет. Якудза прав, историю не сотрешь и не смоешь.  
Глупо было давать ей такое имя, глупо – в гостиной снова горит лампочка, освобожденная из клетки, свисающая на проводе с потолка, слепяще яркая. Макисима рассматривает мою чирикающую птицу сквозь прутья и спрашивает, не поворачиваясь:  
\- Как ее зовут?  
А у меня язык не поворачивается, все звуки перемешались, вязкие и липкие, не протолкнешь сквозь зубы. Мне столько надо ему сказать. Что от него больше не слепит, и я не знаю, хорошо это или плохо. Что я, кажется, понял, зачем он меня завел. Что я никуда не улечу, сколько ни открывай окно.  
\- С…ссимдзя, - сглотнув, все же выкатываю изо рта. – Не думал, что донесу. А вы… когда меня. Оттуда, из Ураясу. Вы думали или нет?  
Дурацкое состояние, голова еще соображает, а тело решило, что вконец пьяно. Так у меня впервые, обычно я просто засыпаю, если перебрал. Должно быть, наверное, неловко, но вместо этого весело. Макисима смотрит на меня завороженный. Все дело, видно, в халате. От него еще веет уличным холодом, волосы влажные. В легкой рубашке, выпущенной поверх брюк, он кажется полупрозрачным, не совсем настоящим. Мелькает совсем нетрезвая мысль: а если я оставил глаза в ванной и он мне просто кажется? Но, поднеся руку к лицу, я нащупываю глазное яблоко там, где ему и место.  
\- Я не праздную, - зачем-то объясняю Макисиме, которому и знать-то об этом неоткуда, - это…  
Сухая ладонь ложится мне на губы.  
\- Я думал, что никогда никого не спасал. Это был новый опыт. С тобой.  
Я облизываю ледяные пальцы раньше, чем он успеет их отдернуть. Макисима не любит физической близости, его раздражает даже необходимость рукопожатия. Но в этот вечер, впервые в жизни, мне все равно, чего он там не любит. Новый опыт, как он сам только что сказал.  
Но он не убирает руку, ни сразу, ни потом. Он стоит настолько рядом, что плотная ткань брюк щекочет мои голые колени.  
\- Чтобы избегать ошибок, надо набираться опыта, - тихо шепчет Макисима, касаясь ладонью моей груди – так бережно, будто гладит хрупкую обложку первоиздания шекспировских сонетов. – Чтобы набираться опыта, надо делать ошибки.  
Он садится прямо на пушистый мягкий ковер и тянет меня вниз за отворот халата, но я мотаю головой – слишком резко, приходится придержаться за плечо Макисимы, пока пол под ногами не перестанет шататься, как лодка во время сильного шторма, который завертел нас обоих и несет черте куда. От него горько пахнет. Он тоже где-то неплохо непраздновал.  
\- У нее уже ночь, а вы опять свет включили, - объясняю так внятно, как могу. И, оставив ему бутылку, иду к клетке, чтобы набросить на нее плед. 

 

_2016_


End file.
